Just Enough
by daughterofpsyche416
Summary: Sometimes just being around the one you love can be enough. At first this was going to be a PercyxReyna one shot, but i decided to make it a series of one shots. Enjoy.
1. Reyna and Percy

**Just Enough **

Ever since he destroyed her home she couldn't forget him. She lost her safe haven and lost touch with her sister. She vowed that if she saw him again, she would kill him. She swore it, yet there he was, sitting in front of her. It was just them and her metallic dogs in the room. She was waiting for him to lie so she wouldn't have too kill him herself, but there he was, telling the truth.

He closed his eyes to think. This was her chance. She could kill him now. She grabbed a dagger and pointed it at him. There he was before her. He was weak and vulnerable. She raised the dagger. She was ready, she would do it now. 3...2...1.… She couldn't do it. She had been waiting for this for four years. He was sitting before her, and she couldn't do it. What would Circe say?

She put down the dagger and put on a fake smile. She wouldn't show weakness. She wouldn't show fear. He opened his eyes again. Those beautiful green eyes. The eyes that were as green as fresh sea weed. She wouldn't admit it but she loved the smell. The beach calmed her. It reminded her of home.

She never thought it would happen, not to her anyway. She didn't want to fall in love. that's why she moved to Circe's island, to get away from all that. Then she met Jason. He saved her. He brought her to a new home, to a new safe haven. She found warmth within his smile. She found a new feeling. Then he disappeared.

She swore she would never love again. She needed him. She never thought there could be a match for Jason, but there sat Perseus Jackson. His perfect eyes, his perfect smile. Its funny how feelings could change from hate to love in an instant. Gods damn it Venus!

She offered him praetorship, power. He turned it down. How could he turn down something that is desired by every camper? She didn't understand him, but she yearned to do so. Later that night Mars appeared and sent him on a quest. Why was fate so cruel?

A few days had passed. He returned. She wouldn't admit it but she had waited desperately for him. She fell in love. She loved him. She offered him power again. This time he accepted it. He told her he had started remembering. He remembered his girlfriend. Her heart hurt. She could feel a hole opening in her heart. Why was fate so cruel? Why did this always happen? Why did everything keep changing? She put on a fake smile and joined him in greeting the Greeks. She decided that being beside him was enough, even if he was with another, she would be ok.

**I wrote this on a random whim. I am beginning to like Percy and Reyna, but I still like Percy and Annabeth. I wrote this story because I have experienced what she was feeling and it proves a point. Sometimes, just being with the one you love is enough. This is a one shot. I hope you like it.**


	2. Nico and Bianca

**Just Enough**

Ever since I lost her, I was in despair. I resented Percy and blamed him for her death. I would not forget losing the only important person in my life. Her death may have caused me great grief but it also unlocked great secrets. I learned where I came from, who I really was, and what my true powers were.

I am a child of the underworld. I am the ghost king. My powers are unimaginable. I am respected. People may think I have it all, but the one thing I want, I can no longer have. I just want my sister back. She died to save Percy's life. She was his friend. I felt like she liked him more than she liked me. She never risked her life for me, so why would she do it for him. Those were my thoughts. Deep down I knew that she wanted me to branch out so she left me, and she didn't risk her life for him, she risked it for her sisters and for Artemis. Even though I knew this, I still resented him.

A year later I tried to call for her ghost so I could speak with her. She didn't show up until HE was with me. It made me hate him more. She told me to leave her be, to let her die and be dead. She saw what was right and what was good. She was different from other children of Hades.

I tried to go to the underworld to talk to her again but she applied for rebirth and was already gone. I must have been crying because I felt tears drip down my face. She was gone, out of my grasp forever.

I walked around and found a girl that had almost the same essence. She was a Roman child of Pluto. She may be different, but she is my sister too. I revived her. Seeing her smile made me feel like the older sibling for once, and it felt good. She may not be Bianca, but just have a sister at all was enough for me.


	3. Rachel and Percy

**Just Enough**

He tried to kill me with his sword when me met at Hoover Dam. When it didn't hurt me I was surprised. I wanted to him to explain, but he was being chased, and he needed an escape.

A year later I met him again at orientation for Goode High. I wasn't expecting to see him here. When I saw the cheerleaders in their real form, I knew something was up. He explained that he was a demi-god, and that the cheerleaders were monsters. He killed one of them and the other disappeared in flame. When he left I gave him my number. I didn't see him, or hear from him in weeks.

When I finally got the call I was so excited. I couldn't believe that I was going to see him again, but I didn't expect to go on a quest with him and this snotty blonde girl. Ugh I cant even say her name. She didn't like me very much, and rightfully so, because I didn't like her very much either.

I saved their lives and almost killed them multiple times. I don't even want to remember any of that. A year later I realized something disturbing. I was having weird visions of what was going to happen to Percy, and none of it was good. I tried to get to him so I could tell him what was going to happen. I didn't know that in doing this my fate would be sealed to.

I loved Percy. I loved him more than my art, which was saying a lot. He was the sea to my shore, no pun intended. I loved him so much, but my fate would not allow it to happen. He was just the door to who I was meant to be. When I realized this I was sad. I didn't like thinking that I could never be with Percy.

I became the virgin oracle. I couldn't love anyone, much less Percy any more. I keep pondering this and I cam to a conclusion, just knowing him and being around him at all was enough for me.


End file.
